Without Words
by Aeirwen
Summary: Far into the mountains, there is a village covered in mist. There I found a woman, pretending to be a great warrior from the past. She is a mute, or is she not? She is strong, and could perhaps even be a great warrior herself, but she is vulnerable at the same time. She bares many scars, yet her beauty enchants me. She will be mine, in this life and the next.
1. Chapter 1

Without Words

Chapter 1

The Composed Spirit, Ling Tairan

* * *

"_Long, long ago, but not that long ago, perhaps only about 100 years ago, there lived a great warrior of impeccable strength and skill. A warrior that no other can compare to. A warrior so great that even the emperor, himself, during that time, entrusted the original imperial seal to. The emperor even gave his favorite concubine to him as his wife._

"_He traveled across the land, beneath the emperor's sponsorship and wherever he went, he brought peace and ended suffering. Governors feared him, and when they act out of place or took advantage of their authority, the great warrior would bring them down and removed them from their corrupt power._

"_His valor knew no bounds and his might seemed invincible._

"_But they say that he died defending a village, not far from here, protecting the people from bandits and rebels. They say that that village has been covered in mist since then. And they also say that even until now, there is a warrior who stands guard at the southern entrance, clad in golden armor, with his sword down, piercing into the ground, ready to defend the village from any intruders that threatened to come near…_

"_His name is Ling Tairan."_

"For a moment there, I thought you were talking about yourself, Zilong," Men around the campfire laughed as I laid a hand on the younger general's shoulder. "Except for the gold armor, that is."

Zhao Yun only laughed at me as he poked at the fire, drinking a cup of tea. "Of course I would never praise myself so greatly. But remembering that his tale is one that my mother would always tell me, I can't help but admire him."

"He stands for justice, I believe he is worthy of admiration." I nodded, pulling off my helmet.

There were other men around the campfire, soon, it seemed, the battle would be over, and we'd be free to go back to home. "So, Lord Zhao Yun, how is it that you know he stands guard at the village to this day, it sounds ridiculous!"

I agreed, "I don't believe it either, except for the fact that this is a part of this mountain range that is constantly covered in mist. It's strange…" It was cold out and the only thing keeping us all warm, besides our clothes and armor, is the fire.

"I wouldn't believe it either, but one of our men came back and claimed to have seen a figure in a mist while discovering what looks like a village." A soldier came by and collected the tea cups around the campfire, taking Zilong's as well.

"Really?" I quirked a brow, "Who?"

"Him, right there, shivering in fright."

We all turned our heads to the direction Zilong's index finger had pointed to and saw a young soldier, trembling and mumbling with the comfort of a friend of his. "He was standing there…in the mist…I called out and….and…arrows flew at me all of a sudden….and all he did was stood there…and the mist kept getting thicker and thicker…and there were sounds…sounds of screeching and echoing drums…like ghost laughing and playing music…I don't know what happened, but I tripped on my way back…just thinking about it, I don't think I can sleep tonight…"

I frowned a little and turned back to the fire, chuckling a little, "Maybe it's just a little prank from Cao Wei's forces."

Zhao Yun laughed aloud, "Perhaps it is! But we head for home in the morning, surely that's not the case. After all, we've just defeated them."

"Any man brave enough to test that theory?"

"Theory?" I quirked a brow to my younger cousin across from me. "Dai, only one man claims to see a ghost from the past!"

He laughed, "But the many stories of his great deeds and death, surely it's now become a theory."

"Well then, let us test that theory then," laughed Li Hui as he stood up and stretched.

"'Us', you say? Don't tell me you're afraid?"

"Well then, Lord Ma Chao, let us see who is the first of us to run away from such a ghost from the past," Li Hui smirked down at me, challenging me before I stood up and chuckled.

"Alright, my friend." I picked up my spear and carried it over my shoulder, a dangerous thing to do, but that's why one should watch out when around the mighty Ma Chao. "I'll take your challenge, who's in?"

The men around the campfire laughed and cheered, all agreeing to join in on this dare.

* * *

"I can't believe there's so much mist here…"

Quiet whispered murmured in the shroud of mist illuminated by the moon.

"I can't believe we went in on this dare.."

"Backing out now, I see?"

"Not a chance!"

"SHH!"

The quiet sounds of our feet clattered against the mountain's stony pathways.

"With so much mist in this area, are we sure we're going the right way?"

"The village is covered in mist, so surely we're headed in the right direction."

"And of course, the great Zhao Yun remains unafraid."

"No, it's not like that! All men are equal, you can say, perhaps I am just as afraid as any of you."

"What is that up ahead?"

Our group stopped in the shroud of mist, our faces looked as though they were dripping with sweat. But for me, I can say for myself, with so much mist, my face collected the water and they became drops on my skin.

We looked up a head and we saw what looked like some sort of tall fencing.

"Is it just me, or is the mist clearing up a little…?" Ma Dai chuckled a little but his breath got caught in a second. There, between the fences, stood a lone figure in a large suit of armor, watching us silently. I ignored the feeling of eyes on our group. Surely no one would be foolish enough to be out here all alone, let alone be able to survive in the mist by themselves.

"The rumors were true…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" I frowned a little, "It's only a trick." I scoffed and took a step forward.

"DUCK!" Zilong shouted and we all dropped down in time to barely dodge flying arrows.

Irritated, I stood up and shouted, "Who goes there!" My cousin pulled me down just right before a flying spear could pierce through my face.

A low beat echoed from the fences. "What is that…?" Chen Dao's voice slightly trembled before the sound of screeching could be heard, scratching at our ears. I won't admit it aloud…but…I was beginning to have goose bumps on the back of my neck. It was as though someone was breathing into my ear from behind me. And just then, the screeching and the beating of a drum stopped, echoing to an end, and instead, a soft melody began to play, slowly, plucking each string with care, echoing to a stop. "I…I'M OUT OF HERE!"

"Wait!" We all turned our heads to stop Chen Dao, but he already got up on his feet and ran off into the opposite direction. The strangest laugh echoed through the path and we all stared over to the figure in the mist who lifted up his sword, standing in a stance as though ready to run at us. And it did!

"Shit!" "Fuck!" We all got up on our feet and ran from it, screaming through the mountain as more laughs fluttered and echoed.

* * *

The dawn rose and the new day began, but that's not what had awakened me. I laid there, quietly, with my brows furrowed in thought before I pushed Dai's face away and covered his mouth and nose, to muffle up his snoring as I laid there, quietly, listening.

Dai choked, unable to breathe before pushing my hand away and turning the other direction.

It was a beautiful sky, I suppose, but what was even more lovelier, was the fact that I was hearing a soft woman's hum.

I listened carefully…hearing that same melody before…

Each note, hummed with care…

...plucking each string with care…

I immediately sat up, turning to my side. "Zilong, wake up! Do you hear that!?" I whispered harshly, trying not to wake up the others.

He only sighed a little before his brows wrinkled, "Qin, since when did you learn to sing…?" He was speaking in his sleep. I frowned a bit before knocking on his head, making him sit up in alarm. "What was that for?" He winced, rubbing his forehead.

I held a finger to my lips. "Listen." The silent humming continued, like that of those tales of female ghosts who seduce men and eats them. "Let's go!"

I got up, putting on my armor and grabbing my helmet as Zilong did the same, only more half heartedly, unsure of what the point was. "Maybe it's just one of Cao Cao's concubines?"

I scoffed to that as he followed after me. We trailed down the same path as the night before, only, there was less mist. "Then you're saying a concubine fooled and scared you all away last night."

Zhao Yun laughed, "If I remember correctly, Mengqi, you were quite afraid also." I glared over at him as he continued to laugh.

He stopped, and I pulled out my spear, as that one strange laugh echoed through our path, just as it did last night. A dark bird flew down and perched on a dead tree, cawing, it's caw echoing, just as the strange laugh did last night.

Don't tell me a raven's caw frightened us all last night…!

Seeing the raven fly away, Zilong immediately began laughing, but I scolded him to stop laughing as we continued down the path, walking through the lighter mist. There was nothing on the path. Not even the arrows and spear that had attacked us last night. Surely we couldn't have just imagined them. There, in front of us, stood the fencings, and a village was lightly shrouded in mist that brightened by the morning's light. But what was missing was the armored figured that stood at the center.

Zilong and I stood there, staring for a moment before looking to one another. Should we go and take a look or should we walk away. I took a step forward before Zilong held me back, "Perhaps we shouldn't disturb the village. The spirits may become angry with us." I stared back at the village, taking in his warning until the humming began once more. It was as though it was telling me to go! I stared down and noticed a string hung above the ground. My eyes narrowed at it.

I pushed away Zilong's arm and ran in, avoiding tripping on the string, "Wait!" The humming echoed to a stop as I passed through the fences, slowing to a stop. Skeletons laid around and the huts looked as though they were about to fall. I stared straight ahead of me, staring down at the ground before me. A fresh stab into the dirt, marking into the stone.

I suddenly remembered the armor figure wielding a sword. But if it was truly a ghost, surely it wouldn't have left a mark where it stood. Zilong followed after me and stared down to what I was gazing at.

"It couldn't be…"

"It couldn't have been a ghost, that's for sure." I walked past him, looking around the village before something caught my eye inside a rather broken down house, the wood looking as though everything was ready to collapse. I stepped inside carefully and picked up the golden helmet with a crest on the forehead. "Zilong," I called. I stepped out of the building and showed him the helmet, making him stare at it in surprise. Just like the shape of the figure last night.

The sound of water, splashing, turned our heads. I carried the helmet as we made our way, quietly, towards that sound. Behind the village was a hot spring where steam rose from the bath. It was quiet and still except for the ripple that waved across the water. And before we could approach further, out from the water arose a slender figure, arching her back before she combed back her long and wet raven colored hair with her long and slender fingers.. I stared in awe, despite the scar that ran down her back, when she turned to look at us, she had quite a beautiful face and a lovely set of bosoms, perhaps sculpted so beautifully by the gods themselves. She covered her chest with her arms, her face glaring at us as she covered herself in the water. Those eyes, like a ferocious dragon, ready to cry out and attack.

As a man, I couldn't help but feel aroused.

That is until the woman arouse from the spring with knives in her hands before throwing them at us. Because I was the only one with a weapon, I had to defend Zilong and I and defect the knives as the woman quickly jumped out of the water, pulling on a large cloth and tying it on herself. She ran at me, unafraid of the spear that I pointed towards her, as she was weaponless, and she was able to quickly evade my charge. She grabbed me from behind and with all her strength, pulled me over her shoulder, pulling off my helmet, tossing it aside before charging at me once more.

I was surprised as to how quick she was, throwing punches at my face before picking up her knives, attacking me with them.

As a man, I could and should be able to quickly strike her down, she was starting to get on my nerves, but what would I do if I were to accidentally kill her and then take her down to Lord Liu Bei?

"Zilong!" I charged at her and pushed her back into the water. "What should I do?"

"I don't know?" He only laughed and watched, standing back. "She's only a woman, what can I do, you're already fighting her. It's unfair."

Just then, the woman pulled herself out of the water, jumping at Zilong, catching his head with her knees and flipping backwards to toss Zilong into the spring. Picking up a knife, she jumped in, reading to stab my comrade to death, only to be interfered by me, jumping in at her, holding her down under the spring as she tried to attack me instead. The spring was deeper than I thought, as I pushed her down to the bottom, trying to hold her there, having to stay submerged with her. I ignored Zhao Yun's, seemingly distant, calls. She glared up at me and bubbles of hair escaped her lips. I looked down at the knot of the cloth she covered herself in began to loosen and drift away from her. It was just me and this naked woman, what a beautiful body she had…I stared into her narrowed eyes, glaring at me with hate and fear. It's been so long since I've been with a woman, let alone a stunning one at that. Her eyes glowered at me, but all I did was stare as I held her and I submerged within the spring, her eyes weakened and small bubbles escaped her lips as her eyes closed and her body weakened.

I stared at her in shock before standing up and pulling her out of the water, holding her against the wall of the hot spring. Zilong laid on the ground before staring at us in shock as I used my body to hold her up. "What do you think you're doing to her?"

I only ignored him as I slapped the woman as lightly as possible. "Wake up!" I patted her face more, shaking her a little. "Wake up!" Shit! Did I just drown her? I got out of the spring and pulled her out before grabbing her cloth that floated around on the surface of the spring and covered her with that, pushing at her abdomen, trying to pump air back into her. "Wait!" I looked to Zilong. "Go and get so rope, and then I'll trying to bring her back to life." I only stared at Zilong with a stoic expression. There was no way I was going to risk being attacked by this woman again.

"You want me to do what?" He seemed shocked. "Save her while I get the rope, by the time I get back, she may already be dead!" He got up. "I'm counting on you, Mengqi, as a gentleman." He ran off and I only glared at his back.

"'As a gentleman'," I mocked. I sighed and stared down at the woman, looking a lot more vulnerable than before, before I laid my head softly on her chest, her heart rate was still there, but it was slow. I sighed in irritation before pushing at her abdomen again, trying to push the water out of her but it wasn't working.

I stared down at her face and watched her lips, smirking a little, scoffing a bit in amusement before leaning in on her, taking in some air before meeting her lips with mine, breathing into her. I sat up and pushed onto her abdomen once more. Nothing happened. I glared at her. "Stubborn girl, you only want more, don't you?" My eyes narrowed a little more as I inhaled in more air and breathed into her once more. I got up and pumped her abdomen once more and she coughed out water, using her hands to try and dry herself.

She stared over at me and glared once more, but her gaze was weakened. As she tried to attack again, I pinned her arms down. She was much more weakened. As I hovered over her, almost straddled, I stared down at her and inspected her face. The shape of her eyes, the way her brows arched, the smoothness of her nose and the curves of her lips. She only glowered up at me, breathing in as much air as possible. Her chest heaved up and down, her collar bones shown beneath her skin. She only laid there as my eyes continued to travel down further, hitting to where her body met the scrap of fabric that hid her assets. She took that moment to kick me in the crotch as I groaned as silently as possible, laying closer on top of her.

"You don't know what I'm going to do to you when I have the chance to do it…"

This woman…how dare she…

"I'm back, Lord Ma Chao!" I glanced up at Zilong in pain as he only stared at us in shock before dropping the ropes. "I'm, I didn't, I wasn't here!" He ran off as I growled in annoyance.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that's what had happened…" Zilong laughed quietly as he trailed behind me.

I pulled a rope along as the girl was tied to the other end. No worries, she was dressed, however, lightly. There was simply nothing in that village except for the armor and her little booby traps. Even so, I was still annoyed. Having to travel in wet clothes, weighing me down even more than the armor I wore.

As we walked back into camp, men stared at us in surprise, some of them laughing in amusement. "Looks like Lord Ma Chao got busy with a woman, eh!?" I ignored their laughs, pulling the girl along, ignoring her glowering.

It was morning and everyone was awake now, breakfast was being served. I pulled her over to Lord Liu Bei's tent and pushed the girl in, onto the ground.

"What is this?" Lord Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang stared at us in surprise as Zilong and I followed in after the girl.

"We found this young woman out on the mountain this morning," Zilong smiled.

"She attacked us last night and this morning." I frowned at Zilong.

"Only because we invaded her village." Zilong laughed, making me annoyed with how he was trying to defend her.

"The village is empty, she's the only exception."

The woman stood up and held her head up high as Lord Liu Bei approached, inspecting her as well. "A woman, alone in a village?"

"She could be a spy from Cao Cao's forces!"

Our lord held his hand up to silence his generals as he stared intently on the girl. "Tell me, who are you?"

She only glared at him before turning around and walking up to me. I only stared down at her, glaring back at her. Our faces were so close to one another's. My eyes narrowed even more before she spat at my face. Immediately, I raised a hand to strike down on her, but Lord Liu Bei stopped me, pulling her towards him.

"I asked, 'who are you'?" She only stared at me before holding her tied up hands to him. He only quirked a brow, confused as her eyes narrowed in annoyance and she used her tied up hands to pound against her throat lightly before holding her arms out to Lord Liu Bei once more. She stood there silently.

It was quiet until Lord Zhuge Liang let out an 'ahh' of realization. "I see, she's a mute." The girl only looked over to our strategist before looking away. Was he right?

"Ma Mengqi, unbind her hands." I tried my best not to roll my eyes, pulling her over to me, watching her hold her hands to me. I stared down at her, glaring into her eyes as she did mines, untying her hands slowly. As soon as her hands were free, a stinging sensation marked my cheek but my reaction was stopped, once more, but this time by Zilong.

"She's only a woman."

"Can you tell me who you are?" Lord Liu Bei asked her once more. Her eyes looked around and spotted a tea pot. She pointed to it and we all stared. "Tea pot?" She shook her head, walking over to the pot of tea and pouted a cup as we all watch. Her body was straight and tall. I watched the curve of her neck as she turned her head slightly to glared at me. My eyes only narrowed in response. She poured a cup of tea. "Tea?" She looked to Lord Liu Bei and shook her head, pointing to what's in the tea.

"Her name is Cha Ye." Zhuge Liang deciphered before we all watched her hands and fingers motioning back and forth. "Cui Cha Ye."

"Cha Ye?" I scoffed in amusement, unable to keep my comments to myself. "Tea leaves?" I laughed, only to be surprised by hot liquid splashing at my face. This woman! I glared at her, watching her hands sign things out to me before she gave me a vulgar face.

Zhuge Liang laughed. "'Iit's better than having a name that sounds like a horse' she says." The rest of the tent laughed as I fumed, pulling the girl out by her hand and tossing her out onto the ground. She turned her head, blowing away strands of hair and glared up at me.

"I'm not gentleman, wench, but I fight for justice, and you've done me none." My lords followed me out of the tent as I circled around the girl. "Do you think that just because you're a mute, I'm going to let you off easily?"

"Lord Ma Chao, come on, don't let a woman get under your skin." Zilong approached, but I only pushed him away.

I watched as she stood up, holding her arms up in front of her in defense. "Perhaps you're a spy for Cao Cao's troops." I watched her eyes widen at that name. Am I right? She glowered at me before signing at me. I scoffed at her. Either way, it's not like I could understand.

"Wait!" Zhuge Liang halted us. "You hate Cao Cao?" I didn't believe her. "Why do you live here, on the mountain, on your own?" She used her hands to make signs and gestures. "So I see." Zhuge Liang turned to whisper into Liu Bei's ear.

My eyes narrowed as I watched them. "So I see," I heard Liu Bei mutter lightly. "Lady Cui Cha Ye, I invite you to come home with us." She took a step back. "There is no life living alone on a barren mountain. It's a wonder how you're able to survive. Down the mountain, there is a land that flourishes with good people, I hope that you will join us and make a living there as well."

She seemed to have considered the thought, bowing her head before glaring up at us. It was quiet. We all stood around, waiting for her to make a move until she turned and sprinted away from us.

"Lady Cui!"

* * *

There was rummaging without the abandoned village, a suit of armor laid out in the center of the village with a large sword, a very old and antique looking sword it was. I looked over to the house that seemed as though it would collapse at any minute and looked inside to see Cha Ye frantically looking for something, pushing things around and searching on the ground, sitting on her knees. I only sighed, and hearing me, she stopped and frowned at me before continuing her search. I approached cautiously before squatting next to her. "What are you searching for?" She looked up at me, her eyes glossed, before she used her hands to try and use some sort of sign language on me. I only stared at her blankly, watching her huff in irritation before she continued her search. "Whatever it is, you're not going to find it in this mess, let's go. Be thankful Lord Liu Bei asked me kindly, in your honor, to bring you home with us." I laid a hand on her shoulder, only for her to shrug it off as she moved away from me, continuing her search through pots and hidden doors. Annoyed, I grabbed her and carried her over my shoulders. "Let's go." She frantically began trying to release herself from my hold as I walked out of the little house, accidentally knocking her head against the doors frame. I didn't even dare to apologize. If anything, her trouble was far enough. I turned my head over to the side, remembering how I saw her emerge from the hot spring and there, on that path, I saw a glint.

I walked towards it and carried her over before squatting down to pick it up, a little silver bracelet. The little bells rung and she stopped struggling.

"Is this what you're looking for?" I held it out over to her, showing it to her before setting it down and holding it out to her. "This is what you're looking for, isn't it?" It was a tiny bracelet, surely only fit for a child's wrist. She took it and stared down at the ground, slightly sniffing a little. Her cheeks grew a rosy color and I smirked down at her. It must be really important, I'll assume. I pulled her up by the chin and stared into her eyes, hoping she can communicate with me through them. "Do I get a reward for such a good deed?" I smiled, leaning in closer as she turned her face away and slapped me. I looked at her, annoyed before she glared at me. I didn't understand her sign language, but from her eyes, I knew that I was in the wrong, for approaching her in such a way. I watched as she sighed, walking away as she began assembling the armor on a tall wooden cross. Making it seem as if there was really a person, standing inside the armor, with his sword out, piercing the ground. I watched as she got on her knees and bowed to the suit of armor three times before standing up and bowing once more. She walked to the exit of the village and turned to look at me with those eyes of her. Strong eyes. She pointed down the path and I nodded, taking the notion to lead her down. She followed after me on her bare foot. I looked behind and noticed the little expressions of pain that she'd make from time to time. I looked down, there were sharp rocks and petals. I side, allowing her to walk into my back before taking that chance to grab onto her and carry her.

"I'll carry you down the rest of the way."

She seemed unsure at first, but I felt the warmth of her body lay against my back and slowly, her arms began to wrap around my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Without Words

Chapter 2

Fragrance

* * *

Cries of raids roared throughout the village as cavalry men rode and slaughter men, women, and even children. Whoever was not useful were killed. A tall and dark warlord sat high, mounted on a dark steed, watching as young men and boys were forced to surrender, pushed to their knees, lined up.

"This land now belongs to me in the name of the emperor. If you are not for me, you are against me."

Across a field of vegetable, a young teenage girl ran as quickly as she possibly could, pulling along an even younger girl by the hand. The child tripped and their hands tore apart from one another as the older girl slowed to a stop and turned to look over to her sister.

"Mei Mei!"

She reached out to the younger girl, shouting to her as a horse quickly trotted over. The child struggled to get up, shouting inarticulately, unable to enunciate correctly.

"Mei Mei!" She shouted once more as her younger sister called out to her again.

The child stood up and a spear flew through her torso and stuck into the ground before her. She stood there, being held up by the spear's wooden length, staring at her older sister in a state of shock before coughing up blood.

A sharp hum rang louder and louder, everything else seemed dimmed out, blurring up, slowing down. It was as though the whole world had stopped but was spinning quickly at the same time and her mind had snapped. Everything was becoming dizzy for her, she felt nauseous. She wanted to throw up.

"Mei Mei…"

She couldn't even hear herself… An arrow shot through the child's heart and that sight brought the adolescent back to reality as the man on the horse approached with a long sword. She turned and ran, being chased after, trying to get as far as quickly as possible on her thin legs and small feet. Her breath caught into her throat, unable to scream in pain as a blade ran across her back.

* * *

In the dark, a young woman quickly sat up, dripping with sweat. She sat up and pushed the curtains open to broad daylight and noticed she was in a carriage. Before her eyes was a lively village.

Young girls traveled in groups on the path, laughing together, dressed up in lovely clothes in lovely colors, their hairs were decorated with flowers. Screaming children ran about and played with one another, some would argue, others would carry on. And of course, a lot of handsome men and boys had just come home from battle, meeting their loved ones and/or lovers.

The carriage rode away from the city to a more secluded area with quite a bit of land.

I watched from afar as she wiped her eyes. Only little tears.

I'm not surprised, considering this was perhaps the first, in a very long time, since she's actually seen civilization.

"You're awake, I see." The well known, valiant general approached the young lady with a kind smile. "My good friend bought these slippers back in the city for your feet." She stared down in awe of the sparkling shoes that Zilong had put on her feet. "Forgive me for being unable to understand you, so you'll have to bear with me."

She lifted her feet up and all she did was stare at the shoes, perhaps the most colorful things she had ever wore in her entire lifetime. They stood out compared to the rest of her grey clothing.

"My good friend, Lord Ma Chao, has even bought you a new set of clothes if you'd like to change into them." He handed her a bundle. "I'll leave you to change then, if you need help, I'll call for my little wife."

"Who are you calling 'little'!?"

"No one!" He called out to his young wife as she pouted at him, carrying over a tray of food and a small pot of tea. Zilong pushed back some of her bangs out of her face as she stood in front of him. "You're all grown up now; it's been forever since I've seen you."

"I've been grown up; you haven't been gone long, only a few months."

"But one week without you is far too long, even one day is far too much!" Despite his age, Zilong spoke as though they were still newlyweds.

Qin set the tray up on the carriage. "I've brought you some food on behalf of my father; I hope you find it appetizing." Qin opened the lid to the plate and the fragrant aroma lifted into the air, traveling into the nose of the mysterious mute before her.

Cha Ye immediately dropped the parcel behind her and grabbed the food, devouring it down ferociously. I gave a huff out of amusement. Either she must have been really hungry, or she had a big appetite. Zhao Yun and his wife only stared in surprise before laughing together. Yes, they've truly become accustomed together throughout their four years of marriage.

"If you'd like more, I'd be happy to bring second helpings."

Cha Ye only looked down at Lord Liu Bei's daughter before shaking her head, setting the bowl down neatly as Qin poured her a cup of tea, blowing at it. "Careful, it's hot."

The mute hesitated before accepting the offer, bringing it to her lips, blowing softly to cool it down before taking a sip of it. She stared at the cup and slowly a natural smile graced her lips, lighting up her face. I only stared in surprise.

"Would you like some more?" Cha Ye only shook her head and Qin smiled, taking back the cup and setting it on the tray. "Zhao Zilong, can you put this away. I'll wash the dishes later. Breakfast is waiting for you on the table. I'll help Lady Cha Ye."

Zhao Yun took the tray and smiled, "Of course, my Little Wife." He quickly laid a small kiss on her cheek before laughing lightly, quickly taking off, with the tray, into their small home.

"Stop treating me like a child!" Qin only frowned at her husband before pulling herself up into the carriage, opening the parcel. "Lord Ma Chao is very kind; I've never seen him buy clothes for a woman before."

Cha Ye only stared in surprise before using her fingers to sign her language.

Qin only stared, unable to say anything before smiling and apologizing, "I'm sorry, I don't understand." Cha Ye only frowned sadly before shaking her head and smiling. "I thought you might need help putting on clothes."

Cha Ye beamed and nodded quickly. She pointed to herself and waved her hand in front of her before pointing at Qin. Qin stared quickly as Cha Ye did the gesture once more, but in more detail. She pointed to herself before pounding lightly on her chest. She waved her hand slowly in front of her face before pointing at Qin.

"Ah, you want to look like me?"

Cha Ye smiled happily and nodded to the young princess who was dressed brightly and had hair that was simply decorated with little flowers.

"Then let's start with this." Qin lifted her sleeve and pulled off a decorated bracelet and clasped it onto Cha Ye's wrist.

She only stared at it in awe before a look of worry filled her face. She tried to pull it off and return it but Qin held her hand, lacing fingers with her.

"Don't worry, treat it's a symbol of our friendship." Qin smiled to the older woman. "What's mine is yours. Of course, except my husband. But, shh, don't tell him that." Qin gave an aggressive expression before smiling once more. "But I'm not worried, because I know you won't chase after him, in all honesty, Zhao Zilong is an idiot, but don't tell him that either. As women, we need to stick together, right? As long as we're being virtuous."

Cha Ye stared and smiled, nodding.

"Lord Ma Chao bought for you some beautiful clothes, a man doesn't buy a woman anything without expecting something, so be wary around him." Now what are they saying about me…? "Here, let me help you get dressed and then we'll go look at flowers for your hair." Qin pulled the curtains of the carriage, hiding themselves within as I stood there, still hidden behind a tree.

What am I doing here anyways? It's not like any of this was my business.

After all, Zilong said that if I was still annoyed, more like irritated, I could go home.

But I wanted to see how much that girl will appreciate my very kind gestures. Why, she'd better after all she had put me through.

Zilong came out from his house and back to the carriage. "Are you both ready?"

"Not yet!"

He only smiled and shrugged, looking around before catching notice of me. I only gasped and tried to hide myself more. My cousin, walking down the road, wasn't helping my situation. "Brother! What are you doing in front of that tree?"

Hearing that, I could hear Zilong laugh aloud. "He's hiding from me!"

"Tsk," I sighed in defeat and stepped away from the tree, irritated. "Who's hiding from whom?"

"Then perhaps you are hiding from Lady Cha Ye?" Dai laughed as he approached me, slapping my back as we walked towards Zilong and the carriage.

"Don't make assumptions; I'm only spying to see if the mute might attack you and your wife."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Zilong smiled and shrugged.

"Wait, what are you doing?" It was then that Cha Ye's head popped out through the curtains. Her eyes glared down at me before she went back in. We all stood and watched before she popped back out and threw a bucket at me. I was able to shield myself in time, growling in annoyance as she disappeared behind the curtains again.

"This woman…"

Dai laughed aloud, "I see you two get along quite well together."

"Wait!" Cha Ye came out and threw a basket at Dai.

"Hey!"

"I guess I'd be wise not to make any comments." Zhao Yun laughed as Qin opened the curtains once more and revealed the mute, sitting awkwardly but dressed rather…

"She's quite a beauty, won't you agree, Brother?"

I only stared at the mute girl before scoffing and looking away. "Of course, after all, I was the one who bought those clothes for her."

"Lord Ma Chao, it is not the clothes that makes a woman, but a woman that makes the clothes." Qin sat down and pushed herself off the carriage, standing next to her husband naturally.

"Now which way am I supposed to take that? Because technically, it is women that makes—"

"Why I oughta!" Qin raised her hands aggressively before Zilong laughed and held onto her wrists.

"It's only joke, don't take it personally."

Qin only blushed and frowned, pulling her arms away and crossing them. "It's not a very funny joke, to be honest.

"Well, the horse is tired and resting, so we'll have to walk the rest of the way to Lord Liu Bei's estate. Are you ready to make the journey?" Everyone stared at Cha Ye as she stared back before looking down at her feet, frowning. "Are you alright?" She looked up and pointed to me.

I only furrowed my brows before rolling my eyes. "What do you want?" She gestured for me to approach her and I did so, suspiciously. "What is it?" She twirled her finger and I turned, sighing before staring in surprise to the weight that jumped onto my back. "What the?"

"Looks likes she personally chose you to carry her there."

"What?!" I got annoyed and pushed her off my back and turned to glared down at her only to stop in surprise by her expression.

She stared down at the ground in shock as her eyes began to fill up with tears. Her teeth gritted as her eyes leaked and she reached down to take her shoes off and dusted them off before pulling up the skirt of her clothes. She glared up at me and began punching me with one hand, frustrated before walking off, barefooted, on the dirt road, covered with sharp rocks and pebbles. We all watched as she lifted her hand up and wiped something off her face.

"What's up with her?"

Qin frowned a little. "I think she's upset that her brand new shoes touched the dirt. She probably didn't want to get them dirty."

I only scoffed before sighing, irritated.

* * *

"Stop it…!"

"But I haven't seen you in so long."

"We're in public!" Qin harshly whispered to her husband behind me and Dai as Cha Ye walked in front of us, sometimes reacting to the sharp rocks on the dirt that she would step on from time to time.

I couldn't help but want to growl in annoyance at the two in the back but I heard Dai chuckle quietly to himself.

I sighed a little, looking away with my eyes. If I had to be honest, hearing those two reminded me of the time I had with Yang Guo, my first wife…and my children with her. And thinking of her, I have to think of Dong Hua as well. I've lost my wives and some of my children. It pained a little, but at the very least, I still have Feng and Cheng. Though I want to support my good friend's happiness without any pessimism, I don't ever think I would ever forget a past with such turbulent times. And these turbulent times continue even now to this day.

A figure in front of me suddenly came to a stop and my eyes couldn't help but lock onto her. The wind blew against us and her long hair flew a little, moving strands away from her face and off her shoulders as she turned her head to gaze across a field. I can see her long lashes on her closing eye lids as she inhaled deeply through her nose. The clothes that I had bought for her fluttered slightly with the breeze as she turned around to face us. She frowned a little, but her cheeks flushed in a lovely shade of pink as she pointed to the field of tea leaves.

"Cha Ye?" What Qin meant to say was tea leaves, not the mute's name, but Cha Ye only kept her eyes away from meeting any of ours directly as she ran her fingers through her long ebony locks. "Zhao Zilong, go buy some fresh tea leaves." Qin only nudged at her confused husband but he complied like the 'gentleman' he is, running off, returning with a bag of twigs and leaves.

Pointlessly, we made a stop on the road just so that Qin could decorate Cha Ye's hair with leaves. Perhaps she didn't want to smell bad? After all, she lived alone in that mountain range with no soap or anything.

Honestly though, she looks better with her hair down but out of her face.

Though her hair was partly let down, those two child-like buns on her didn't seem as suitable on her as they did Qin.

I wonder what she ate up there. Crows?

"All finished, you look beautiful!" Qin smiled down at the older woman before she stood up to touch the leaves in her hair, smiling like a child.

She looks innocent right now, but back in the mountains…

…she was like…an untamed animal…fighting for her life. Anyone who threatened to come near would have to face her wrath. If I hadn't submerged her within that spring, I wonder if I'd still be alive right now.

"Lord Liu Bei's estate is near; you can see it coming into view right now."

The large estate of the recently established warlord came into view as we took another fifteen to thirty minutes just to walk there.

We walked into the castle to be guided by an eunuch who announced our arrival. We entered the throne room and bowed to Lord Liu Bei who sat up on his throne with his advisor by his side. Qin only quickly greeted her father before excusing herself, it's not as though I don't know about her ill heart towards her father.

"Who is this?" He seemed impressed by Cha Ye. "A beauty like this could not be that fierce amazon up in the stony mountains, now could it be?" I gave an amused scoff, eyeing Cha Ye from the side as she blushed as bowed her head. I felt proud of myself, having this be the first time I've picked out clothes for a woman. "Cui Xiao Jie, may I ask, how are you?"

She only stared at Lord Liu Bei, hesitant before shaking her head at him. She averted her eyes as Lord Zhuge Liang translated her hand motions. "You wouldn't understand, even if you had someone translating."

"Oh?" Lord Liu Bei stared in surprise.

"Thank you for bringing me to civilization," Lord Zhuge Liang translated once more, "but I prefer my solitude up in the mountains."

"Hmm…" So even this woman knows how to be polite. "I cannot allow that."

"Why not?"

"Life living alone is not life worth living at all, wouldn't you agree?" Cha Ye's eyes widened a little in surprise. "Living alone leads an empty life, there's no life at all. You may not believe you are in need, but when I see and decipher than one is in need, I cannot ignore them and allow them to live the way they are. I want to create a world of peace and benevolence; I don't want you to live alone by yourself, here you can live in peace and ease. The people here in Shu are good people, I'd be happy to give you a peaceful life."

Cha Ye stared in thought before looking away. This stubborn girl is going to say no. Zhuge Liang watched her hands and fingers. "You sound so sure of yourself, why is it that I believe you?"

Lord Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang, Ma Dai and Zhao Yun all laughed as I only stared at the young woman, who only stared down at the ground, before slightly smiling a little at her.

* * *

"Baba, who is this beautiful woman?"

I had just arrived home to my small estate to have my daughter run over to me with her younger brother trailing behind as quickly as possible. She leaped onto me before looking behind me. I turned to look and sighed a little.

* * *

"Ma Mengqi, I hope you do not mind, but I have no place for Cui Xiao Jie, I hope that you can take her in for the time being."

"What?!" No way! I sat up on my knees, "But I—"

"As you can see, all of us men present here are married men except for you and Ma Dai."

"You're not trying to set me up with this mute, are you?"

"Hey, what about me, Mengqi?" I ignored my younger cousin.

The other men laughed, "Not at all, you see, having another woman living with us…would be troublesome for our wives. We don't want them to make a big deal of nothing."

I looked at Cha Ye, "Don't tell me you're happy with this."

Her eyes only narrowed at mines as she huffed before turning to look the other way, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"This is Lady Cui Cha Ye; she is going to be living with us for a while until she can find a home for herself. You and Cheng must treat her nicely, alright, Feng?" I picked up my son and carried both of my children into the house.

"Alright, Baba!"

"Alright, Baba!" My son shouted after his older sister.

I watched from inside, seeing Dai followed after and waved for Cha Ye to follow him. "Those are Brother Mengqi's two children from his marriages. He lost three wives in one life time, tragic isn't it?" Hearing that, I caught Cha Ye looking my way. I frowned a little at that, not wanting to hear it. I set my children down and told them to set the table for dinner with an extra placing for Cha Ye. "It's just the four of us living here but we hope you life it here.

It was somewhat small, we didn't need that much space anyways. Dai and I weren't home often and it was usually just Feng and Cheng. Feng was pretty mature for a nine year old, because she grew up without her mother and Cheng's mother died during labor.

I suppose that what Dai said was somewhat tragic. I've lost three wives and other children in one life time. I guess I can say I'm alright with losing my wives, even if I did truly care for them, but losing my children pained the most, considering love for your own flesh and blood is unconditional rather than the conditional love for another woman.

"Everyone, come eat! Come eat!" Feng stood up on her chair and called and waved for everyone to come over to eat. "Lady Cha Ye, come eat with us! I promise it doesn't taste bad!" Feng smiled to the mute woman who only stared at her as if she didn't understand a word my daughter said. "Chi fan!" Feng grinned and prepared a bowl of rice for our…long time guest. Feng and Cheng both sat at my sides, Feng on my left and Cheng on the right. Feng urged Cha Ye to sit next to her by pulling her arm and Dai sat beside Cheng at our round table.

I began to eat without waiting for the others while eying our guest who sat there and stared at the food and inhaled slowly through her nose. She picked up the chop sticks and picked at the meat first before placing a piece in her mouth, chewing slowly while only staring at my daughter. I frowned a little. It might not be the best meal, but at least my nine year old daughter can cook.

"Is it good?" Feng asked, staring at Cha Ye with wide eyes and a smile while Cha Ye only stared at her. She looked worried and she even looked away with her eyes before returning them to Feng. How insulting… Cha Ye smiled and patted her cheeks, closing her eyes while nodding. Feng laughed, but I didn't find it amusing, "That's good!" Feng began placing various pieces of food inside of Cha Ye's bowl, but if Cha Ye didn't like my daughter's cooking, she doesn't have to eat it. In fact, she can just leave.

I frowned at Cha Ye, who still haven't noticed my frowning, and from the corners of my eyes, I saw Dai smiling at me while shaking his head.

Cha Ye stared at Feng sadly before trying to mouth words to her, but unsure how to, she bit her bottom lip and stared away. She stared at her hands, quickly doing hand motions and gesturing them to herself and Feng but frowned a little, looking away like a child.

…wait a minute…

Does she think that if she tried to communicate with Feng with her silent gestures, Feng would not understand? Perhaps I mistook her uncertainness for disrespect.

Feng only stared, puzzled before smiling and laughing. "I'm sorry, I don't really understand, maybe if you could do it slower.

Honestly, even I have a hard time deciphering what this mute is trying to say, but I suppose my thoughts have been discourteous to her as well. I forget that there are others with limitations sometimes.

Cha Ye repeated her gestures, though more elaborately, more slowly and it was then that Feng let out and awe of understanding. "Awe! I see, thank you very much! It's not often that I get compliments for cooking ALL THE TIME, but cooking's fun, I like cooking." I stared at Cha Ye, who only smiled sweetly, and as I leaned my head to the other side, watching her expressions, I believe that is the sweetest smile I've seen on her face so far. "Oh really? Then I can teach you how to cook since you'll be living with us for a while anyways. You make me feel embarrassed!" Feng laughed and Cha Ye stared at her, unsure before opening her mouth wide, somewhat smiling and used her hand, closing her fingers on her thumb repeatedly while bouncing up and down slightly.

Cha Ye stopped seeing as she has confused everyone and cowered in her seat while blushing until we all understood and laughed at her. She was trying to express the motion of laughing.

Perhaps this woman is not so bad. Perhaps.

Even so, it felt a little strange to have a stranger in this house.

But even if she'll be living with us for a while, it won't be like I'll allow her to harm any of my children.

She wouldn't dare.

And if she were to, I'd put her in her place.

Among the dead.


	3. Chapter 3

So I've been waiting so long to write this chapter and I couldn't take it no more. I was hoping to push this chapter back more to like probably chapter five, but if I have an action oc, there's gotta be some action going on as often as possible.

I promise that this chapter will be less boring than the other one(?), two(?), because this time, you'll learn a lot more about our mysterious mute than I was suppose to let happen at Chapter three.

I don't say it often, but I do appreciate that people read and follow and favorite and even review my stories. It means a lot to me. As much as I like reading reviews and how happy it makes, it also means a lot to me that people actually follow/favorite my stories because maybe you're like me. You read and you don't know what to say about the fanfiction so you just silently support me and that's alright with me. I just want to say, thank you for reading my ridiciously long chapters.

Hey! It's probably not much to a lot of people, but about five k a chapter, hey! I'm joining Nanowrimo this year. :)

* * *

Without Words

Chapter 3

Strength

* * *

Quick shuffling moved in the dark as a woman protested and struggled against two men, laughing as they pushed her through the trees.

"A pretty face but such an ugly temperament."

"You should stop struggling, after all, a simple woman like you won't ever be able to muster up enough strength to defeat two men, let alone one."

They tore her clothes open and pulled them off of her, pushing her against a tall tree as she cried and fought against them all that she could.

"Stop crying, and just enjoy yourself."

"No one can hear you from out here, only us."

"Oh, it feels so good!"

Her hair was pulled on as her body was violated and abused, she cried, holding onto the tree before falling to its trunk, whimpering as she clawed at the bark. "Stop…" She whimpered, even though she knew they'd ignore her. The pain that surged through her body and the shame that stabbed at her heart destroyed all other feelings within her mind as she laid there in the grass filled with twigs and rocks and sharp leaves.

If only she had just died earlier, at least she'd still have her dignity as a woman.

Her eyes widened and she stared off into the dark.

What is that?

From a distance, she could hear quick trotting coming closer and closer.

A horse? A person?

Please, save me!

A shadow leaped over her and her assailants and the sound of loud neighing interrupted them.

"What?!"

"Who are you!?"

"Two men taking advantage of one woman, have you no shame in yourselves?" The ride leapt off his steed and approached with his long weapon as the girl only laid there, still being held onto.

There was little light; she could see his shiny gold helmet and his stern eyes, unmoving. His eyes met hers as she stared at him pleadingly. Her eyes asking him without words before the shut, losing all hope to end this misery and shame before opening them wide, feeling the two men off and out of her as she was pushed aside.

She covered herself as she sat there, staring at the tall man who fought with her attackers. Her messy hair covered most of her face as she watched him beat up her assaulters with ease as they lay on the ground, groaning in pain.

He stared back down at her and she covered herself more if she possibly could, scooting away from him and staring down. Her hands twitched and trembled in her lap.

"Don't worry, I'm not interested in a woman who's just been taken by other men."

She only stared at him as his horse approached him, she watched as he brushed through its mane with his fingers before she looked away. "Thank you…"

"There's no need, I only intend to put insignificant fools back in their place and bring justice to this land."

She stared up at him as he pulled himself up upon his horse before biting her lip and staring down. "If you are so virtuous then can I request for you to kill me?"

He only stared down at her. "For a woman to wish for death after being raped by other men, don't tell me that women are this weak. I no longer pity you; don't ask me to relieve you of your misery. I don't want to be pulled into your sense of self disappointment."

She frowned and the tears from her eyes trailed down the sides of her face. "Then I shall find other ways to die and hope that someday you'll perish too with as much pain and regret I've endured." With that, she ran off into the direction he had came from, knowing well enough that he was strange to the area as well.

* * *

"Good morning, Chaye Jie Jie, did you sleep well last night?"

I watched my daughter greet the mute as she came out, rubbing her eyes, and sat down at the table. It's been about a week since she began living with us. Her sleeping pattern was entirely different from ours. Perhaps it's because up on the mountain, she sleeps when she pleases and wakes when she feels like it.

Down here, my daughter will usually wake up the entire family, but with Chaye here, she doesn't dare to disturb her.

Chaye smiled and nodded to Feng as she began to help her out by setting the table for breakfast.

Having her live here seemed alright. Occasionally there would be a few misunderstandings, but she learns quickly.

"Watch out!"

Chaye tripped herself on one of Cheng's toys but I caught her in time, only to wince at the hot liquid that spilled over me.

She still has a lot to learn though…

After I changed my clothes, the family sat at the table to eat. Even though I'd get mad at her from time to time, it seemed as though Cui Chaye was already a part of our family from the moment she started living here.

She sleeps in what used to be my children's room, now my children sleep with me. This is only until Chaye can find herself a home on her own, but I think Feng and Cheng likes Chaye, especially Feng.

…my children need a mother, but there's no way I'd ever consider this mute.

It's been peaceful since we came back from the mountain, I don't expect any battles any time soon. It's good to be home with Feng and Cheng sometimes, when they're not being bratty.

I don't talk to Feng much because sometimes she can be a smart mouth and whenever we argue, she always finds these loopholes until I submit to defeat. I don't talk to Cheng much either because…I suppose I don't know how to be a father. I'm not home often with my children because I'm always dealing with battles and troops and such and such.

I suppose that's why they like Chaye so much, because she gives them the attention that I don't know how to give.

"Chaye Jie Jie, what a pretty bracelet you have!" Feng stared at Chaye's necklace, seeing the small little silver bracelet hanging on the thin metal chain. Chaye only stared down in surprise before quickly taking a hold of it and looking away. "It's alright, I was only admiring it. It must have been yours from your parents."

Chaye only stared sadly at Feng before nodding a little. Over the week, it seems that out of our whole family, Feng understands Chaye's communication style most. It appears that I'm the only who still doesn't really understand.

"So it was yours but you gave it to your little sister, I see." I stared at the two in surprise. "Well then, where does your sister live?" Chaye only stared at Feng, afraid to answer.

"Feng, it's time to clean up the table."

Chaye stared over at me before signing to Feng. "So she lives too far for you to reach, you must really miss her." Chaye smiled sadly and nodded.

I couldn't help but continue to stare at the mute. What Chaye meant was her sister lives in heaven, wasn't it.

After all, there was no one but Chaye living on the mountain in that village.

* * *

"Baba! Shu Fu! Cheng! Come eat!" Chaye and Feng began to set the table for dinner together as us men, and my young boy, sat down for dinner. "Tonight, Chaye Jie Jie helped me cook the dumplings! I believe she did a good job."

"Oh! Sister Chaye's first time cooking, eh? I can't wait to try some!" Dai laughed aloud as he began to reach for some dumplings before I whipped his hand with my chopsticks.

"As the head of this household, I believe I should be the first to try…" I picked up a dumpling. "…just in case it's poisonous."

"Baba! How rude!" Feng exclaimed.

"Yeah! How rude!" Cheng repeated after.

"Cheng!" I didn't even dare to mention Feng, knowing well how stubborn she was, after all, she was my daughter. Why is it that children take after their parent's worst traits? "Don't take down on your father."

"Baba really likes Chaye Jie Jie, that's why he wants to be the first to try her cooking!" Dai laughed as Feng teased me.

"Feng! Don't you dare." I looked over to Chaye, frowning as she quirked a brow. Perhaps she was trying to hide it, but the blush on her face was quite noticeable. I scoffed a little as I bit into the dumpling, chewing and swallowing in slight disgust. "It's still somewhat raw."

"What? No way?"

I showed Feng the other half of the dumpling that I have not yet consumed.

"No way!"

Chaye quickly got up out of her seat and took the box of dumplings but I had a strong hold on it. "Don't worry about it, it's pointless. If you try to continue to steam them, it won't be ready by the time we finish eating. I'll eat them myself."

"In that case, I'll help you, Baba."

"No." I poured my bowl of rice into the steam box and began to eat out of it. Half raw dumplings, what's it going to do? Don't tell me I felt sorry for her trouble? I stared at Chaye as she only stared at me sadly before looking away. "Everyone, let's eat."

* * *

"Baba, what were you doing out there for so long?"

"Nothing." In truth, I was in the outhouse…taking care of business.

"Are you sure?" Feng is the type who wouldn't stop questioning a person until she got an answer she was satisfied with. "Baba isn't the type to go outside to do only nothing."

"I needed to go to the bathroom." I rolled my eyes, walking past Feng as she was taking in the last of the washed dishes.

"For that long? You must have had too much pepper tonight."

"Yeah, that could be. Hurry up and come to bed."

"Eww! I have to sleep in the same bed with Baba after he took a long poo!" Feng teased.

"Be quiet!"

* * *

"_Don't tell me that women are this weak."_

"_I don't want to be pulled into your sense of self disappointment."_

"_Then I shall find other ways to die and hope that someday you'll perish too with as much pain and regret I've endured."_

_Curse you…_

* * *

In the early morning of the city, from a distance, you can hear horses running, approaching closer and closer, their hooves stomping onto the ground with all their might as they raced nearer and nearer.

And all of a sudden, BOOM!

"Take all the women and goods! Leave the men and children or kill them!"

In this early morning of this city, the people who lived here were disturbed by a raid of bandits who foolishly decided to attack. But considering their numbers and their timing, perhaps they weren't so foolish after all.

The doors to my room busted open and Dai popped in, half dressed with his weapon at hand.

"Mengqi! Get up! The city is under attack!"

I groaned as I sat up as quickly as possible, but my head pained immensely and my stomach churned and growled with vigor.

"There's an attack?!" Though still sleepy, Feng immediately sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. "Baba!"

I stood up but immediately fell to my knees, searching for a waste basket before hurling on the ground.

"Baba!"

Footsteps quickly approached, but another set stomped over even quicker. "Mengqi!" Dai stared at me in surprise before gritted his teeth and pounded on the frame of my doorway. "Feng, take care of your brother and father, I'll be back!" He looked over to his side, slightly surprised at something, blushing a little before looking away. "Lady Cui, I'll have to ask for you to take care of my family for me. I'll be back as soon as possible. Stay safe everyone!"

From the corner of my left eye, I saw a slender arm reach for my younger cousin, but he had already quickly turned and ran out of the house. We could hear his horse cry before riding off.

"Baba!" Feng quickly got out of bed and came to my side to check up on me.

"I have to get ready to protect the city…"

"Baba, you can't!"

"Baba!" Cheng had woken up from the commotion and began to cry.

"If I don't, who knows what could happen… I need to protect this city with my life for the sake of you and Cheng…" I got up on my feet, but my head was dizzy. I leaned against my bedside table and held onto my head, feeling the need to throw up again.

"You can't! You're not feeling well, what happened?!"

I don't know…

I tried to stand straight again, but did not hear the sound of feet shuffling quickly towards me. I turned around to come face to face with a slender young woman, staring sternly at me, frowning at me with irritated eyes. Who is this? Her long dark hair didn't dare block my view of her beautiful face, the shape of her nose, the curve of her lips, the expressions in her eyes. They only hung straight down the back of her torso as she stared straight up at me. Being this close to her, I blinked to remoisten my eyes and stare down at her more. Her long and slender legs were bare; she wore only a towel that covered her torso and pelvic area. Her shoulders were bare and though her arms were slender, anyone could tell she had more muscle than fat stored there.

Though she was practically naked in front of me, in which I could see the reason why Dai would flush, the way her eyes narrowed at me, the expression on her face, though feminine, if anything, she looked like a warrior. Someone proud, someone strong, someone who would not accept defeat.

This looks…just as looked back on the mountain when we interrupted her quiet and solitary life.

She continued to stare at me but I stared in surprise when I felt a hand rubbing along my abdominals. I watched as her lovely eyes shut slowly as she felt along my abs. This is no time to admire my toned body. And then all of a sudden, her eyes shot open.

I don't know what happened, and I don't know where she hit me, but she hit me in areas so fast, I didn't even feel it until I fell onto my bed, feeling paralyzed, but at ease at the same time.

I don't know what she was doing, but I heard Feng and perhaps Chaye was communicating with her. "Don't let him leave the two of us alone? Alright. He'll have to go to the bathroom soon? Alright. Don't leave the house?" I tried to look, but all I saw was Chaye turning, her long hair waving up slightly for a moment, and walking away. "Wait! Chaye Jie Jie! Where are you going?"

She opened a door and I could hear the pulling of stuff out. I couldn't see it, but the woman was putting on my clothes and slipping into my armor, tying it tightly onto her. She found a mask and put it over her face after tying up her long ebony locks into a high pony tail before taking out my helmet. I could hear the boots clatter against the floor.

"You're going to fight?!" Chaye nodded before putting the helmet on and pulling out my spear. "Wait!" Chaye immediately ran out of the house and I could hear Feng's little feet chase after her. "Wait!" Feng stood on the porch as she watched Chaye pull out my horse before mounting on it. Chaye pointed to the house and casted her index finger before riding off. "Chaye Jie Jie!"

* * *

There was fire here and there and women, men, and children screaming and crying everywhere, running and trying to find places to hide or at least evade the raid.

Warriors of Shu, having awoken in surprise were fighting off whoever they could and protecting as many as possible. But in this frenzy, it seemed impossible.

A warrior clad in gold and a golden helmet rode towards the city, leaping over bandits before dismounting the white steed. She stood in a stance, baring the spear at the invaders before charging forward silently but with vigor. Those who stood by to watch from afar saw the Mighty Lord Ma Chao fighting against the brigands but began to wonder what looked or seemed so different about him.

"My good friend, so you've finally decided to join us?" Zhao Yun appeared to fight alongside what looked like his good friend Ma Chao, but he said nothing in return, which puzzled him. "Why are you wearing a mask?"

Weapons clashed as the two fought together against their foes, but as time passed by, the two got separated in their own mass of invaders, fighting against them.

Chaye barely dodged some attacks, the clothes that she had worn beneath the armor that shown through were being cut by swords and spears and began to have holes made from the arrows of archers.

The weapon she held in her hands was significantly longer and she used it to her advantage, charging straight forward, bearing the sharp point, piercing through her enemies and whipping them away. Sometimes she'd stick the spear in the ground and proceeded with hand to hand combat, considering her hands were quite small to hold that thick spear.

She'd aim for their eyes with her gloved fingers or would shove the palm of her hand up against approaching attackers' noses or even punched them in the throat with her metal covered knuckles. If she really wanted to, she could be deadly, but if there was anything that could trap her, it was the fact that she didn't know how to watch her back.

"Behind you!"

As she turned her head, it was already too late as she received a hard blow to her face, knocking off the helmet and breaking the mask. For a moment, it was as though she couldn't breathe as she fell onto the ground, making a hard impact with the heavy armor she wore.

"A woman?"

"Miss Chaye?!"

She lay there, staring weakly up at the sky as the sounds of the raid began to drown out.

"A very pretty woman at that. I wonder how you look without all that armor on you. A strong woman, but not strong enough. Like a horse, I can break you. Women are weak, but since you're stronger than the average woman, I'm sure I'll have a lot of fun with you."

…_Women are weak…_

…_I'm sure I'll have a lot of fun with you…_

…_A pretty face but such an ugly temperament…_

… _a simple woman like you won't ever be able to muster up enough strength to defeat two men, let alone one…_

…_don't tell me women are this weak…_

…_weak…_

…_weak…_

"Miss Chaye!"

As the sun began to rise and blind her, Chaye shut her eyes and immediately got back up on her feet, holding her head up high, standing straight before pulling the spear out of the ground. It was as though the lord Buddha had given her strength to rise and fight again as she stood in a stance. Her eyes stared at the armored man wearing a helmet on his head, ready to fight for her life, strong eyes, like a fierce warrior.

"Miss Chaye?"

"Now what is a woman, like you, doing, pretending to be a general?" He laughed at her as she only stared with a stern face. "Come; show me what you can do."

A gust of wind flew by, blowing at her long ponytail and when it settled it was then that she quickly charged forward with the spear, lunging and thrusting this way and that while whipping it around. Her opponent evaded as quickly as possible.

"You're fast, but do you have the strength to hold that large spear in your hands?" He laughed at her before charging with his sword, swinging it at her as she quickly defended herself with the spear, trying to prevent herself from getting hit. She prepared to counter attack, but with a weapon unsuitable for her form, she wasn't as quick as the other who swung the blade at her head as she quickly leaned back to avoid it but was too slow, receiving a small cut on the left side of her chin.

Out of surprise, the spear slipped out from her hands and she fell back to avoid the next swing, crawling away before quickly picking herself up to parry attacks.

He swung this way and that as she twisted and turned, evading the best she should until she let out a cry of pain.

"What a sweet voice you have, I'd like to hear you cry when I ravish you inside my tent."

Chaye held onto her bleeding arm and narrowed her eyes at her opponent.

"I may be a woman, but I still have my pride."

"So you can speak?"

Chaye said nothing as she took in a deep breath before charging at her male adversary with her fingers ready to attack. She dodged the swung of his sword by ducking beneath his arm and swung her right leg back to kick her foot into his face. Having pushed him back, she used her dropped her hands onto the ground and used her legs to clasp around his neck before swinging herself up on him, sitting on his shoulders as he was locked in legs, facing her pelvis. There was no expression on her face as she stared down at him. He shook his head to snap out of the dizziness she had given him but cried in pain as knuckle of her thumb collided with left sphenoid, causing a spasm within his brain and his left eye immediately became bloodshot.

Chaye remained silent as his body collapsed down to the ground. She took his sword from his hand and held it above him, ready to plunge it into him until her eyes widened in shock.

A little girl ran across the field of cabbage, reaching out her arm to Chaye. "Jie Jie!" she screamed out in articulately before a spear burst through the child and blood splurged everywhere.

Her hands began to tremble as she dropped the sword on the dead body as she got up to her feet, trying to breathe as she walked about the best she could. But her mind went blank and everything drowned out.

"Miss Chaye…!"

She could barely even hear it.

"Miss Chaye!"

The voice came closer but everything spun faster and faster as she tried to breathe in frantically.

As she turned, hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Miss Chaye!" She looked up but because the sun above was so bright, she could not see the face of a great tiger general. He shook her again, "Miss Chaye!" But she could not respond, she couldn't even muster up the voice to scream. Her eyes rolled back and she fell limp in his arms.

* * *

The setting sun glowed orange over the land. Tired eyes opened slowly and a silent yawn escaped the lips of a certain 'mute'.

"I see you're awake."

Chaye's eyes traveled over to a figure who poured a cup of tea, blowing away steam before taking a sip.

"I just wonder, how long are you going to keep up your act?" She sat up and stared at the Prime Minister, Zhuge Liang.

She stared out the window on her other side. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Not necessarily."

"Who will you tell?" It was peaceful here, wherever she was.

Zhuge Liang brought over a cup of tea for her. "I can tell just about anyone, but I wonder why you pretend to be mute."

"Because I cannot trust men…nor the Han, nor any descendants of the Han."

"Then why is it that you trusted Lord Liu Bei? Surely you must know he is a direct descendant."

The young woman turned her head to look at the older man. "Because I am searching for someone to prove me wrong. It is endlessly tiring to live by myself and for so long; I've tried so hard to die. I've jumped off cliffs, poisoned myself, stabbed myself possibly over a thousand times yet the heavens would not let me die. Even now, I wonder why I've awoken to have you question me with your knowledge." She was serious. "Perhaps some way, somehow, I'll die down here. I'll fight for your lord's cause if it means the heavens will let me leave this world in peace. Will you not tell anyone?"

The chief councilor gave an amused smile, "And why should I not reveal you?"

"To prove me wrong, that I can trust you."

"And what do I get for hiding your little secret?"

"My civil obedience and disobedience."

"Ahaha, you think I'm afraid of whatever uncivilized behavior you may possess? I'll keep your little secret for the time being, it's not as though your little act will greatly affect my Lord and his plans. Miss Cui Chaye, I think you are wise. The best way to find out if you can trust someone is to trust them. I trust you, Miss Cui." The orange sunlight beamed through the windows and dyed the room in its color at the chancellor walked towards the door. "Lord Ma Chao and his family have come to take you home, when you are ready to leave, they will be waiting with Lord Liu Bei in his throne room."

The door shut behind him as Chaye stared out the window, thinking to herself.

* * *

"Chaye Jie Jie!" I looked over my shoulder as my conversation with Lord Liu Bei was interrupted by Feng's shouting. I watched her run over on her small feet to the tall and slender figure appearing through the doorway, falling back a little in surprise when Feng jumped onto her. "Are you alright? You're all hurt!"

I frowned a little and got up as well, stomping angrily towards this wench. "Who are you to put me down and take off with my armor!? Do you realize what you could have done!?" She stared up at me with frightened eyes as I towered over her. "You could have destroyed my armor and my weapon, and more than anything, got injured!" Her lips began to tremble as everyone watched the two of us before she frowned and glared, holding up her arms as she began punching me, but she only got two. After a punch from her right and then her left, she winced in pain and held onto the wound on her left arm. "That's what you get for stealing my things! Feng! Get Cheng, we're going home!" I instantly picked up the mute and threw her over my shoulder before turning to bow to Lord Liu Bei, Lord Zhuge Liang, and Zhao Yun as Chaye struggled against me. "I shall be taking my leave."

"Wait Brother!" Dai got up and trailed after me but stopped to say his goodbyes as well as Feng followed after with Cheng.

As I walked home with my family at this woman, she slowly stopped struggling and I began to wonder what I was so mad about.

Was it the fact that I made myself sick from eating her half cooked food?

Was it because she put me down so quickly this morning that I could not move?

Was it because she took off with my armor and spear?

Was it because it was Zilong had rescued her in during the raid today?

Or was it because she was so terribly injured, not just on her arm, but on other various parts of her body as well?

This woman…she causes so much trouble and stirs up these restless emotions inside me.

Sometimes I just want to strangle her and tie her down and whatever I could to break her.

But when we arrived home and she sat quietly at dinner, I couldn't help but just watch her calmly and peacefully before she looked up at me and bowed her head to me.

Was she sorry? Was she asking for forgiveness?

As much as I wanted to lash out at her, I let out a sigh instead and closed my eyes. "Eat."

Perhaps someday it'll be easier for us to communicate with each other.

She put me down for my own benefit and ran off on her own, though it was not in her duty, to defend the homeland that my children live in.

What more can I say?


	4. Chapter 4

First off, I'd like to apologize. Most likely, you'll see/read why... Forgive me...

* * *

Without Words

Chapter 4

Lethal Maiden

* * *

It was quiet all around and there seemed to be nothing but mists, covering across the vast mountains. There was nothing but rocks and pebbles and a bit of dirt here and there. Tired feet dragged themselves along, continuing forward, not daring to look back, for if she did, she might return to the past instead. Her bare feet began to bled, traveling endlessly by her lonesome.

She stood atop a cliff and stared down, seeing nothing but mist below.

So many times, she's tried to die. She's tried drowning herself, only to be unable to resist emerging from the river. She's tried poisoning herself with snakes only to realize all those bites had not one ounce of toxins. She's tried to stab herself so many times, but failed do to the inability to convince herself to just do it.

She wasn't afraid to die, she'd constantly tell herself that, but perhaps her mind was not convinced.

Perhaps, she was just as afraid to die as anyone else in the world.

She stood at the top of the cliff, staring down at the mist below as the blue sky hovered above her, slightly dark but at the same time light. Perhaps morning was rising. But as she stood there, she was planning on falling instead.

Her dirty fingers clenched into fists tightly and she breathed calmly. With her dusty feet, she took a leap off the cliff side and closed her eyes as she fell, waiting for the quick impact that would end her life.

Nothing mattered anymore.

A poor girl from the country side, without a father or a mother or any family of some sort, without a name or virtue she can share to others. What was she worth?

Nothing…

She landed. She landed, but was she dead or not? Can the dead feel pain? Because all around her, she was in pain, yet could not scream at all. She held it in, she even held in her tears. She stared down and saw some materials become dyed red in her blood. Somewhere, she was bleeding, but what exactly was she bleeding on.

She sighed, disappointed and exhausted. Maybe she was dead all along, but what if she was still alive? Is this pain the proof of her living?

She closed her eyes, let down, and when she opened them, she was startled to see a dark figure standing in the mist before her from a distance. From what little light that made it through the mist, she could see glints of gold. And though her fall should have made a noisy impact, the figure stood still and quiet, not even turning to look to her.

She frowned, closing her eyes, wondering if this man will bring her to her salvation, her freedom and death.

She opened her eyes once more and looked back to the armored figure only to be in shocked that it no longer stood there. Where could it have gone?

Scared, but suspicious, she struggled to stand, and when she did, she saw something else took his place. She limped over cautiously, trying to ignore the pain she had caused herself. She fell to her knees and stared down at the book that sat there. The wind blew and the pages flipped open, revealing characters and drawings. The wind blew once more, and this time from behind her. She looked towards her back and saw a gate without a door. She looked back and was startled once more, falling backwards, holding herself up by her palms as she stared up in fright at the armored figure that stood before her silently. The book sat up against his sword as she sat there, at the entrance way of a village covered in mist.

Immediately, she stood up, holding her arms over herself before reaching towards the helmet. Carefully, she swallowed down a lump in her throat and found the courage in herself to remove the mask that stood in the way of his face. As she moved the mask, a breeze blew at her face, and when it stopped, she realized that there was nothing, no one, standing inside the suit of armor. The pages of the book began to flip and she looked down when it stopped. At the bottom left corner were the characters for The Composed Spirit, or the legendary name, Ling Tairan.

* * *

"Look at this corpse." A soldier stared down at the body of a dead man, but more importantly, the eyes of this dead man. "How scary, to die looking like this."

His companion only stared down, intrigued, but also wary as well. "Is it even possible to look like this when you die?"

Soldiers and civilians began to collect dead bodies from the raid before and stack them up to burn, but these two young soldiers, who found this corpse, were more afraid to touch it compared to the other ones.

This corpse, laid there with an emotion still plastered on his face, full of shock and wide eyes. And not only that, one eye was completely normal while the other one was blood shot red.

"What are you two looking at?"

Footsteps approached softly and the two soldiers turned in surprise before kneeling and shouting out simultaneously, "Chancellor!"

The moved away to give Master Zhuge Liang a good look of the dead body they found.

Even he, himself, was surprised by this appearance. He covered the lower half of his face with his feathered fan before carefully squatting down, using his other hand to open up the clothes this deceased man wore. He stood back up and kicked him over with his foot, pulling the tunic up to reveal his back.

There were no fatal wounds.

He kicked the corpse over again and squatted once more, forcefully squeezing his mouth open, detecting nothing past the norm before standing up once more.

He kept a suspicious eye on the corpse before he looked around, wondering to himself. "See if you can find out who killed this man, this is most intriguing but troublesome at the same time.

* * *

_Hǎo yī duǒ mĕi lì de mò li huā  
Hǎo yī duǒ mĕi lì de mò li huā  
Fēn fāng měi lì mǎn zhī yā__  
__Yòu xiāng yòu bái rén rén kuā__  
__Ràng wǒ lái jiāng nǐ zhāi xià__  
__Sòng gěi bié rén jiā__  
__Mò li huā ya mò li huā_

I laid there with my eyes closed, hearing such soft and sweet singing. I sighed, turning to my side, swinging my arm in that direction.

"Mmm…Baba…your arm is heavy…!" I could faintly hear Feng complain when my arm rested on her. She pushed my arm away.

Why is it that this song sounds so familiar?

Each note was sung carefully.

_Mò li huā ya mò li huā_

I remember this from somewhere…

And in an instant, I immediately sat up. I remember where I heard it!

I stood up as Feng sat up sleepily, "Ba, what are you doing?"

The sun was beginning to rise already. I quickly pulled on a tunic and hastily left the room, following the sound of the soft singing. I stepped outside the house and looked around, trying to listen for the voice before following after it again. Once reaching the door, I immediately kicked it down and the singing stopped as I stood there, staring over to the bare maiden who was barely getting out of the wooden bath tub.

I stared in shock at her, but it wasn't like I've never seen her unclothed before. Cui Chaye stood bare in front of me, without clothes to cover her. Her brows were furrowed and her lips were slightly parted before she frowned, stepping back and covering her chest and her private area with her arms and hands. I only stood there, blushing, unsure of what to do until I heard her stomp on the floor boards.

Right! "I'm sorry." I apologized before picking up the door, trying to place it correctly, back in place, as I left the bathhouse. Even if the door could no longer work as a door, it would still give her some privacy. I sighed, wondering just what I could have been thinking. To have come all the way out here to the bath house and impose on a bathing woman.

Was there a reason why I ended here? I've seem to have forgotten myself for a bit.

I sighed, shaking my head as I made my way back into the main house.

* * *

"I didn't know that Chaye Jie Jie could fight, why, I would have never imagined!" Feng seemed impressed as everyone sat at the table, helping Lady Cui serve bowls of rice.

I only huffed as I began to eat, not waiting for the others. "You should have seen her in the mountains; she was like a ferocious beast up there." I picked up some vegetables and pieces of meat, eating without restraint.

"I heard from Lord Zhao Yun that both he and your father had trouble taking down Chaye Jie Jie!" Dai also began eating, sitting in his usual spot as Chaye sat beside him with Feng on her other side. Cheng did his best to climb up onto his seat before I pulled him up. "Brother Mengqi, having trouble fighting a woman, why, if only I had been there to see it."

"Quiet, you." I frowned, glaring at Dai. "The night before, you were so scared, you were the fastest one running towards camp."

Dai only laughed at me before responding, "If I recall correctly, you ran too and was just as fast. I remember! You right behind me while Lord Zhao Yun trailed you, laughing hesitantly, trying to cope with the fright."

"If anything, I was trying to beat the rest of you to camp!"

"Hush, both of you!" Feng frowned, slapping both of our hands with her chopsticks before putting food into Cheng's bowl across from her. "We are eating breakfast; there is no arguing at the dining table. Is that understood?"

"Yes, yes. Of course, Lady Ma." Dai smiled and chuckled before eating calmly and nodded. "Please forgive us uncivilized brothers for our rudeness during mealtime."

"You're both forgiven." Feng was like the head woman of the house, which I suppose was natural. After all, if I wasn't home, running the house, then who would?

I said nothing and continued eating. Cui Chaye said nothing at all this morning, not even about what happened in the bathhouse. Why, I ought to slap myself in the face because she can't speak a word if she's a mute.

Why was it that I ran out to the bathhouse again? I can't seem to recall the reason why.

"Oh! Thank you, Lady Cui!" I stared in surprise as Dai gleamed happily down at a plate of fried vegetables. "You've noticed that I pick these lettuce more compared to the rest." Chaye was busying herself, picking out vegetables and setting them in a plate in front of Dai. "Here, try this vegetable. A Mengqi doesn't like it, but I find it quite refreshing." He held up a piece of bitter melon, making me stare in disgust, as he gestured it to Chaye. She only stared in confusion, perhaps never seeing such a vegetable, but opened her mouth and stared intently at Dai. "Eh?" He was surprised as well as I before he chuckled nervously and placed the bitter melon in her mouth.

We all watched as she started to chew, but she immediately stopped and covered her mouth, staring at Dai as if he had just devastated her.

I scoffed in amusement before he laughed aloud. "If you don't like it, you can always spit it out." Cheng and Feng giggled quietly, watching Chaye look around in panic, unsure of how to get the piece of squash out of her mouth. "Just spit it out, here." When Dai reached his hand under Chaye's chin, I couldn't help but feel a hint of jealously. As she spit the bitter melon out, they just seemed so close together, like a woman and a man. What am I thinking, she is a woman and he is a man. I couldn't help but frown. "I'm sorry for convincing you to eat something like that." Dai laughed as he tossed the bitter melon, she spat out, aside and wiped his hand on a cloth. "But you'll have to admit, it wasn't so bad, right?" He smiled, patting her cheek.

As he patted her cheek, my eyes furrowed a bit, watching Chaye, feeling a whole different aura around her before staring in shock. Right before her cheek could be patted again, in the swiftest movement I probably have ever seen, she grabbed onto his wrist, surprising him, before throwing a punch at his face. He was about to let out a cry of pain, but was unable to when she punched him in the throat. She immediately kicked the chair away from her before sending a kick to his gut, making him fall over with his chair beneath him. He wheezed as he struggled to get up. All of this startled Cheng and Feng as they only stared in shock.

Chaye only stared, seemingly frightened, but there was a way in which she was standing that seemed queer to me. Her arms where fisted in front of her torso protectively and her legs were closed up but her feet apart. It was as though she was trying to defend her womanly parts.

It made me think back to when I saw her in the bathhouse, naked with nothing to cover her. It was almost the same, her legs were closed and her torso was slightly leaned forward. And though her arms and hands covered her female body parts, her hands were fisted, ready to protect herself, if she needed to.

Chaye only looked around, her breathing began to speed up before she took off, running out of the house as my family just stayed where we were, in the dining room while Dai did his best to recover from the blows.

* * *

"Hmm, what is this?" I was visiting the town and happened to stop by the body collecting area where they prepared to burn the bodies of the dead. There was a figure covered up and separated from the rest of the dead. It was already past noon, perhaps they planned to send the deceased to the afterlife at night? I frowned at the covered body, curious, before flipping off the cloth only to step back in the middle of fright and surprise. Not only was the expression of the corpse's face utterly terrifying, his left eye was incredibly…red…bloodshot, I should say.

"Quite startling, isn't he, My Lord?" A young private approached me and stared down, but was sure to keep his distance. "When the soldiers found him this morning, he was already liked this."

"Just what could have caused him to look like this?"

"I've been searching for the answer all day." The private and I both turned before bowing to the Chancellor, Master Zhuge Liang. "All of whom I've asked knows not of how this happened."

"Well then, why is he here instead of there in preparations to be burned?" I looked back to the disgusting body, flies buzzed around his face and even landed on his eyes. Some came out from his nostrils. "He is, after all, one of the bandits that attacked the other morning."

"Because I'm still seeking the answer to his death, it's peculiar." Zhuge Liang brushed past me, studying the face again. "I've never seen a dead body like this before. No fatal wounds, no poison, just one bloodshot eye. If anything, I suspect a lethal killer among us."

"A lethal killer?"

"Someone who knows how to break down the human body and destroy it."

"Is there something important going on where you're all gathered?"

We all turned our heads to see Zilong approach and greet us.

"Nothing of great importance, just seeking some answers." Zhuge Liang held his fan above his head to shield him from the sun.

"Answers to what, may I ask?" Zhao Zilong stared down at the dead corpse. "How strange, his eye."

"Exactly what we're questioning here."

"Why, that looks like the man Lady Cui was fighting yesterday."

"Oh?" Zhuge Liang stared to Zhao Yun with surprise and interested. "Did you see what happened?"

"Well, it's kind of strange, because I only saw it from behind her, but it looked like she punched him in the face." Zilong chuckled a little, unsure of himself, as he shrugged.

"Hmm, so I see." Zhuge Liang fanned himself. "But that's not likely what happened; his eye would be bruised, yet it is only here, around his left temple that is." We all stared to see he was correct. There was no black eye, only a small bruise near instead. "Where is Miss Cui?"

"She ran off earlier…" I couldn't say more. After all, I didn't chase after her to find out where she'd run off to. "…I can't say I know where she is."

"Well then," Master Zhuge Liang turned to leave, "I'll be awaiting for her answers then." The three of us watched as the Chancellor walked off to mount a horse. He rode off as we bowed to him before standing once more, watching him retreat further and further away.

"To think, Cui Chaye did this…"

"Yeah, to think this could have been us back up in the mountains."

I turned around towards my good friend. "Do you know that this means?" I frowned before looking off towards the direction Zhuge Liang rode off to. "I can't have this woman around my children."

"Surely she's not that bad."

"I can't take my chances." My furrowed eyes turned into a glare. "I can't lose Cheng and Feng when I've already lost my other ones. If Master Zhuge Liang's suspicions are correct, that Cui Chaye is a lethal killer, how am I sure that I can return home and expect my son and my daughter to run up to me and greet me? This woman, this mountain wench, she does not speak nor is she very expressive, she gives no clue to me about what it could be that she is thinking, how can I trust her?"

I can't trust her, especially with house easily she put me down yesterday morning and how she was able to make me shit everything out minutes later. And just this morning when she put Dai down onto the ground with her quick movements, even Dai said he wouldn't dare to try anything with her again.

"I do not know…"

* * *

The sky was dyed in orange as the sun began to set. Smooth pebbles skipped across the water, sending ripples repeating one after another before settling. The breeze blew against a young but mature face, her long raven locks fluttered slightly.

"So you hide here?"

Startled, she turned, pushing herself off the ground. She stood in a stance, ready to move in which ever direction she could possibly want, staring over at the taller and much older general. Seeing that it was him, she exhaled and dropped her guard only to be surprised as she barely dodged a fist to her face. She felt his rough hand brush past her ear swiftly. Just as I planned, she moved to my right. I turned to my left, swinging my elbow that way only to stare in surprise as she blocked with her palms. But even though she blocked with her palms, our body parts never came in contact. It was as though a certain invisible barrier blocked me from her. I stared at her in surprise before taking a quick look down to her hands, staring in surprise as I leaned backwards, being forced into a backwards flip.

If I hadn't done so, those fingers of hers would have pressed against my shoulder.

She took a defensive stance once more, as I recomposed myself. I glared at her as she only stared back at me in fright and confusion.

"Who are you?" She stood back up, but still had her guard up as she signed to me. Either way, I still couldn't understand her. "Are you a murderer?" She shook her head frantically. "Then what's with that corpse that you left behind yesterday?" She signed once more, and I still did not understand. She held a hand against her chest; her expression looked as though she was trying to tell me to believe her. But how can I believe anything when I can't even understand her at all.

I know nothing about this woman, what if she's a spy for Cao Cao? Cao Cao's army is full of strong men, how do I know this mere woman is not a secret weapon? If she is, I'll finish her off right now!

"Hyaah!" I ran towards her again, ready for hand to hand combat, being sure to stay far from her hands as much as possible. It seems that her powers came from her hands. I lunged towards her as she slipped around, back to back with me. I only stepped backwards, aiming to ram my right elbow into her side but she slipped around again and stood in front of me. I stared in shock, watching as her open fingers aimed towards my face, quickly grabbing her wrist before turning her and pushing her against a tree.

She struggled against my larger body before calming down. I stared to her in question as she loosened her fist. What was she doing? Giving up?

My brows furrowed down at her before I felt a force pull my fingers open and pushed me away from her. She turned towards me and stomped forward with one foot. A gust of air rose and blew against me softly. I stepped back, covering my face before looking to her, noticing an empty circle around her formed by leaves. She stared at me, determined, before dropping her arms and turning around to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?!" I frowned and ran after her as she turned around, startled. Perhaps I should have seen it coming but it happened all too quickly. Both of my arms went limp and I lost my balance, falling onto my back and staring up to the dimming sky as she approached and stood over me.

* * *

Drip, drip…

It all seemed so faint. Am I dead or alive? Warm fingers touched my forehead, pushing back strands of my hair.

It felt calm and peaceful.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to a candle lit room and looked towards my right. A womanly figure sat beside me with her back towards me. I sighed a little before inhaling and exhaling, reaching towards her, tiredly. "Yifei…" My rough fingers brushed against her soft elbow as she turned around to look down at me. When she stared down at me, it was as though my heart stopped a little. "Yifei." I reached up to face to move away her bangs only to startle her, making her catch my wrist and stand up.

I stared in question before blinking and stared up to the face of Cui Chaye as she held a damp towel in her other hand.

Though I was the one who was startled, she stared down at me with the same expression too. She seemed tensed, but loosened her grip on my wrist. I blinked once more… "Yifei…" Though I was serious earlier, I wanted to pretend I was still hallucinating just to see how this woman would react. I continued to reach towards her face, pushing back her long bangs behind her ear. I could feel her tensed muscles as my fingers brushed past them. Her teeth clenched and her brows wrinkled, trying to stand as still as possible. I could feel her shaking against my hand. She seemed troubled. Just how long can I keep this up until she breaks?

I noticed her hand reaching to grab a hold of my hand once more but surprised her by grabbing her wrist instead and pulling her onto the bed with me, hovering over her, pinning her hands down beside her. I leaned towards her, planting kisses wherever I could as she struggled beneath me silently. She tried to kick me, but I placed myself between her legs carefully, pushing up her thighs, forcing them to have to support themselves on mine. She turned her face this way and that, trying to avoid mine as her body twisted and turned. As I ran my tongue along her collar bone, I was surprised when she stopped struggling. Should I continue? I held myself up over her, pulling her robe off one of her shoulders, and stared down at her as her eyes stared up at me, weak and frightened before I suddenly flew off my bed. She took that chance to pull up her legs and force me off of her. I tried hard to find my balance, stepping back many steps before hitting the wall, causing quite a commotion.

I opened my eyes only to have a bowl of rice crash into my face, falling to the ground and clattering before some warm soup splashed against me. I could taste it on my lips.

"Hey, hey!" The door to my room slid open quickly and Dai popped in. "What's up with this commotion here, you're waking up the kids!" Dai seemed utterly confused at my appearance. Chunks and pieces of rice stuck onto me and I was drenched in a yellow soup. "What's going on…?" he asked quietly.

Chaye only held her head low before pulling her robe over her shoulder again and approached Dai, grabbing onto his sleeve with her fingers. I stared at the two of them as Dai only stared down at her and she only looked away.

"She thought it would be smart to seduce me." I pointed to her before wiping my face with my hand.

She huffed at me before turning around, her long and dark locks waving as she turned, and walked away as Dai's eyes followed after her. From a few feet away, I could hear a door slide closed. Dai looked back to me before shrugging.

"Just because she's mute doesn't me you have to take advantage of her."

I scoffed, pulling off my shirt and used the damp cloth and warm water bowl to wash myself. "Served her right for seducing me."

My cousin laughed at me, "Looks to me like it served you right for toying with her. Feng and Cheng are in her room, what would it look like to those two if you were to take advantage of Lady Cui?"

"Who would want to take advantage of an uneducated mute like her?" I pulled out a new shirt and pulled it on. I noticed that there was a chicken leg quarter on a plate, set on a tray, perhaps where the bowl of soup and rice once was as well.

"Well, I'd tapped that, if only she hadn't attacked me this morning. But I guess it serves me right for touching something that's not mine." Something that's not his? Isn't it human nature to come into physical contact with another? "I mean, it seems like I probably scared her or something. Maybe you did too. Who knows what kind of stuff she could have been through before we brought her here. You know, a woman, out there, living by herself. I can't imagine what kind of life she lived."

"I was only testing the waters and trying to see what kind of advantages I could have over her."

"Brother Mengqi, actually 'trying' to find an advantage over another woman? Lady Cui is really something then."

"Don't twist my words into something completely different." I tossed the chicken out my window, who knows what kind of poison she could be trying to get me to consume. "And also, get Cheng and Feng away from her, I don't want them anywhere near her unless supervised by me."

"Why is that?"

"Because." I blew out the candles. "I can't trust a stranger who gives so little information about herself."

"She can't talk! I think we know enough about her."

"Everything we could possibly know about her could be lies."

"Don't you think you're thinking too much?" Dai leaned against the frame of my door. "I mean, Feng and Cheng likes her. I think she's doing pretty well as a female role model for them. We can't let Feng grow up to be manly like us, now can we?"

I frowned. Though Cui Chaye may be suspicious herself, she has yet to do anything suspicious directly. This morning and this evening, I suppose I can agree that she was just using self defense, but what would you do if you knew a dangerous person was living with you?

Wouldn't you try to protect your children?

"Don't be so naïve, leave me to rest." I climbed into bed and laid down on my side, my back towards Dai as he only sighed and walked away with a 'yeah, yeah' or so.

* * *

**Aeirwen here!**

So, in further details of my apologies at the beginning of the chapter, you've probably noticed that I'm going no where with Without Words.

It's time I be honest. I don't "make plans" or plan anything. Everything I'm typing, I make up as I go. I don't proof read, the majority of the time (probably 1/15 chances I proof read), and none of these things are a good thing. I'm what you would call a poor writer.

You probably noticed that as I'm going no where in this chapter, I've run my coarse with it and I'm getting bored. You can see that I forced myself to try and spice things up a bit between the Chaye and Ma Chao but I don't feel satisfied.

I have suspicions as to why I'm not so in loved with Without Words right now, and the main one is that I probably have a lot more feelings for Promise.

My other suspicions are probably that I feel guilty that I'm lazy. That I don't plan anything and that I don't reread or proof read because ah what the heck.

I'll be honest, my original fics get a lot more special treatment from me, particularly because not a lot are published, especially series-wise. I always do my best to proof read my original fics and I even rewrite them three to five times, all from the start of each chapter. And I plan them out carefully too, just to make sure it runs smoothly.

Where as, with fanfiction, I'm lazy but prefers to write fanfiction because I don't have to make up a whole bunch of characters and stuff and stuff. I just don't proof read, rewrite, or plan them. And I believe that's the reason why most fanfics/fics out there die.

I'm not letting Without Words die though, someday, I'll come back. I just have to relight the candle and fall in love all over again.  
Maybe, when that time comes, I'll have edited and proof read and rewrite my chapters.

So one more chapter to Promise and I'll have to force myself to proof/rewrite Without Words, Ballad of a Peony, and even Promise of the Peach Tree and I'll probably be able to continue. Plus, I have my own original fictions too, and so I should probably stop looking over them for the hundredth time and just publish them to fictionpress.

There is so much more I want to do and have to learn. I want to set the scenes a little more. I want to broaden my vocabulary. I want to stop making my writing look/feel so rushed! But then I feel so slow too.

If anything, I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism and some tips and ideas and maybe food for thought to inspire me to keep on writing. It doesn't have to be for Without Words, it could be anything and I'll probably use it or think of it as I write for Without Words or some other stuff.

Thank you very much for following and reading.


End file.
